


Lions and Dragons

by Sereven



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereven/pseuds/Sereven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And when the time comes, what will you choose, Ser Jaime? Will you serve my son as loyally as you did as his squire or is your father's hold over you still too strong for you to resist? Make no mistake, war is upon us and soon we all will have to chose a side in this game for the throne. And this time, you either win or you die, my mad husband has assured that."</p><p>When Aerys Targaryen chooses a different way to steal Tywin Lannister's golden son, the boy's fate will be changed forever. But will it also change to fate of the Seven Kingdoms or is the downfall inevitable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog I

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Another foolish little idea for a what if scenario. What if Aerys tries to do more than steal Tywin's heir? What if he tries to turn Jaime against his father, by making him the squire of Prince Rhaegar? I did not get very far with the idea yet, mostly due to amount of hate ASoIaF stories without Starks as main characters get on the site I usually post my stories on. Go on and tell me if you like it, I would really like to explore this idea, but if there is no one to read it, it would be a waste of time without readers.

Rhaegar Targaryen, first born son of King Aerys Targaryen, strode through the long halls of the Red Keep with all the grace and dignity expected from the royal heir. Calm, collected, purposeful. Just as he had been taught as a young boy. But it a mere mask, as on the inside he was confused.

He had just returned to the capital, on his father's orders. He had to leave Dragonstone, his own lordship, in such hurry, that he had not even taken his squire, Myles Mooton, with him. Only he and his best friend and assigned guard, Ser Arthur Dayne, had boarded the ship and sailed to King's Landing.

Why had his father been so insistent, yet so cryptic in his order to return? It was worrying. Had something happened? He had not heard about any threats. Ever since the death of the last Blackfyre pretender eighteen years before, there had been no great strife. Minor squabbles among the lesser lords, but nothing that would have concerned the king. But the urgency of his father's order could just as well mean that a new threat had appeared.

But Rhaegar could only hope, that this was not the case.

"It is awfully quiet here, I wonder what is really going on," Rhaegar commented, as he and Ser Arthur advanced through the nearly abandoned halls of the keep. But thought they could not see anyone, the feeling of being watched never left them. When they were silent the only sounds they could hear were the sounds of their footsteps on the polish floor and the clicking of Arthur's heavy armor, which bounced slightly with each step they took.

The knight contemplated his answer for a moment, before he answered, "I am wary, your grace. Something seems amiss. Alas, maybe we are overreacting here. The city was as lively and peaceful as ever and even the Gold Cloaks seemed at ease."

Rhaegar hummed in agreement, hoping that his friend was right. But this situation still made him very nervous. But he kept his emotions in check, as they reached the throne room. The guards to the left and right of the doors made no sign whether they acknowledged his presence or not, so in the end it was Arthur who pushed the large oaken doors open.

The sight behind, though, was very much the same he had gotten used to in his younger years. The large throne room, filled the skulls of ancient beasts, long dead, but not forgotten by the people. The dragons of his ancestors, lined up from the entrance to the throne, starting with the skull of the greatest and most threatening of the beasts. Balerion, the Black Dread. The very Dragon that his ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror, had ridden into battle.

But Rhaegar had no time to marvel at the sight of these enormous beasts. He could see his father, sitting on top of the throne, watching him impatiently. The king was fiddling around on one of the protruding blades of the throne, before his hand suddenly recoiled. King Aerys had obviously cut himself on the throne, a common occurrence, that Rhaegar had often observed in his childhood. But a throne made out of thousands of blades had to be dangerous one way or another, he mused. Though there was the rumor that only the unworthy cut themselves on the throne, but that was nothing more than gossip, spread by the servants.

"Greetings, father, I have returned, as you have ordered," Rhaegar bowed lightly before Aerys, enough to show respect, but nowhere near what would have been expected, had there been any other members of the court present. But there was no one else. Only his father and two members of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan the Bold and Lord Commander Hightower.

"Ah, so my son has deemed my orders worthy of his time. How... surprising. You were in such a hurry, when you left." Aerys said, his voice bar any identifiable emotion. Rhaegar had expected some criticism, ever since he had left so abruptly. He had his reasons, but nothing he would share with his father.

But his father did not press the matter, so Rhaegar felt safe enough... for now. He knew Arthur was oath bound to serve his father, should the king decide to take offense and choose any kind of punitive actions. But Aerys remained silent, as he descended from his throne and approached his son. Rhaegar could see some stray drops of blood falling to the ground, from the hand that the king had hurt, but Aerys quickly hid his wound inside of the long folds of his royal robes.

"Follow me, my son. We have much to talk about." Aerys said, as he walked ahead, flanked by his guards. Rhaegar hesitated for a moment, before he and Arthur followed. "It may have come to your attention that some of my lords have become rather... bold in what they request of me. That fool, Darklyn, believed that he can demand different rights for his people. As if the beggars in Duskendale are any different than they are in the rest of the realm. But he has learned the hard way what fate befalls traitors. He and his entire ilk. And their friends, too." the king chuckled darkly, clearly amused by the thought of an entire noble family wiped out in a heartbeat. He had clearly emulated the actions of the Hand of the King, who had acted similiar against the Reynes of Castamere.

Rhaegar did not comment on his father's rant, but he did wonder where this would lead. His father was never the kind of man who would accept criticism positively. And should any man, lord or not, dare to challenge the king, Aerys was prone to lash out.

"But that is not why you are here, my son. No, you are here to ensure the loyalty of our most important supporters." Aerys muttered the last part rather disgruntled, as if he hated the mere fact. "As you know, Tywin Lannister has rather bold plans for that daughter of his."

"So I've heard." Rhaegar answered, still not entirely sure why he had been summoned by his father. Was this about his future wife? It was a vexatious topic, that had caused both of them a lot of headache. Rhaegar knew that he was supposed to marry soon and produce an heir of his own, so the Targaryen bloodline would continue, but they had yet to agree on a suitable spouse. But Lord Tywin's daughter, Cersei if he remembered correctly, had not yet been on the list of possible candidates, mostly because the girl was too young. A mere child and none of his concern.

"Some would view it as audacious from him, to assume that I would allow his spoiled daughter to become a queen. Especially after he how he had failed me in Duskendale. No, no. He may be a valuable asset and capable Hand, but his brood will never rule the Seven Kingdoms if I can prevent it." There it was again, his father's inconceivable dislike for Lord Tywin and the Lannisters. Rhaegar had never understood why his father would feel like this. The Lannisters had been among his most loyal supporters so far. Maybe it was a matter of hurt pride, since everyone knew that the realm prospered not because of its king, but because of the excellent work of his Hand. Or maybe there was another reason, something that had happened, something that Rhaegar did not know yet.

But for now the prince listened, but refrained from commenting. He was rather impressed by the capabilities of the Lord of the Westerlands, though his ruthlessness was disconcerting at times. But Tywin Lannister never failed to deliver. Some even dared to claim, that he might be the best Hand of the King in the long history of House Targaryen. Though no one dared to say it aloud in the presence of the king, as most had quickly realized that his father did not like to look incompetent next to his servant, however true that may be at times.

"No, that haughty little girl is not to be your wife. I have other noble daughters in mind for a promising alliance. And I have already taken precautions, should they fail to deliver. My cousin Steffon and his wife will search for a suitable wife in the Free Cities. I will not dilute our ancient blood any further."

"Then why am I here?" He couldn't help himself but ask the one question that remained unanswered.

"Refusing Tywin's daughter is in our best interest, spiting him, however, is not. For that reason I have decided to give him something else."

The king suddenly stopped and turned towards his son, a serious look on his face. Rhaegar wondered what was going on inside of his father's head. It had become increasingly hard to read him, ever since he had left King's Landing to rule his own lordship. He often felt out of touch with the events at court and the changes within his family.

"As you know Lord Tywin has not just a daughter, but also a son. Young Jaime has reached the age to leave his home for fostering and his father and I have come to the same conclusion. It would serve all of us well to see the boy more involved with the royal family. So you will take him on as your squire and ensure that he will remain loyal to us."

Now that the cat was out of the bag, Rhaegar still felt rather surprised. But he could see his father's logic in this. Binding the heir of the Westerlands to his family was rather effective strategy. But it was surprising to hear that Tywin Lannister would allow his heir to leave the sphere of his influence this easily. Especially now, when the relationship of the Houses Lannister and Targaryen deteriorated more and more.

"The fool still believes that with his son at your side, you would be more willing to take his daughter as well. A folly that we must exploit for as long as possible." Aerys continued. He looked directly in the eyes of his son, his gaze firm, commanding even. "Make that boy ours. Ensure that he would choose our House first, even when his own father is the enemy."

"As you wish," was Rhaegar's solemn answer. He knew that there was no room for arguing here. His father would insist. All he could do now was accept this arrangement and take the boy as his ward. Maybe he would get on with Myles, so the two of them could serve as squires and learn together.

"The boy is in the training yard with some members of my guard." Aerys turned around to leave, but not without one last command, "Do not fail me, Rhaegar."

Rhaegar did not answer. He merely watched as his father left quickly, his guards following him swiftly. He had expected much on this day, but getting a new ward was not on that list. There was no helping it now.

"Another ward. And a squire perhaps?" Ser Arthur spoke up. He had been silent so far, as it was expected of a member of the Kingsguard. They would not speak freely in the king's presence, unless prompted to do so by their liege. But Rhaegar was not his father and he expected his friend to voice his own opinion.

"A squire. Lord Tywin will expect a knighting in due time. It wouldn't do to insult him by denying his son that particular honor." Rhaegar wondered what else the lord would expect. "Come, let us find my new... ward."

* * *

Luckily there was no need for them to search, as his father had already told Rhaegar where to find the boy. But he had decided against approaching him directly, instead he and Arthur had walked onto a balcony, from where they could see the whole training yard below them, without being seen by the training men immediately.

And Jaime Lannister had been rather easy to spot. A young boy of no more than one and ten namedays, with the golden hair that all Lannister seemed to possess. The boy was currently sparring against Ser Oswell Whent, who seemed rather amused by the defiant struggle of the young boy.

"He is talented with the sword," Ser Arthur commented with a hint of respect.

"As is to be expected. Lord Tywin must have hired only the finest tutors for his son," Rhaegar replied.

But Arthur disagreed. "No. This is something that cannot be trained. Men either have this sense for battle or not. I cannot be learned."

"Then I will have need of you to train him, for I most definitely do not have this sense," Rhaegar commented amused. Arthur chuckled, too. "But I wonder what to do with him."

"You are to be king, he is to be one of your lords paramount. Surely you will find something to teach him."

They watched Jaime for some more moments, as he struggled against the much larger knight. Rhaegar had to admit, Arthur was right. The boy was already a very talented fighter and in time he could possibly become one of the best in Westeros. This was most definitely a talent he would have use for in the future. He held not illusion that the peace in the realm would not last for ever. But at the moment Jaime Lannister was just a very talented young boy. A prodigy, maybe. And now this boy was his to form and educate.

"Brother!"

A sudden exclamation, followed by the impact of a small body against his legs demanded Rhaegar's attention. A fond smile spread on his lips when he saw that his assailant was his own brother, Viserys. The three year old boy beamed up at him with all the admiration only a young boy could feel for his much older brother.

"You have grown since the last time I've seen you, Viserys. If you keep this up, you will tower over me one day," he patted his brother's silver hair fondly.

"It is good to see you again, son," the queen followed the young prince, though only at a leisurely pace. "Your visits have become so few in number, I barely get to see you anymore."

"Mother," Rhaegar smiled as he saw his mother, Queen Rhaella, approach. But his smile died a quick death, as he saw how she looked. Weary, slightly haunted. He could not see any signs of physical mistreatment, but he wouldn't put it past his father not to hit his wife. He knew all to well that his parents despised each other. But he did not wish to worry her, so he quickly forced a smile back on his face.

The queen joined her sons on the balcony and took the place next to Rhaegar, as Arthur retreated to a more respectful distance. She caressed Visery's head, as the boy still clung to his brother.

It made Rhaegar smile, as he enjoyed this moment. Only his beloved mother and brother with him, an almost idyllic family... a rare moment, as the domineering shadow of Aerys Targaryen lingered around every corner of the Red Keep. It was oppressive, almost suffocating and Rhaegar was happy for every chance he got to stay away from the capital and his father.

"I have heard about your new... charge." Queen Rhaella said calmly. She watched Jaime Lannister, as the boy still fought in the yard below them. "I must implore you to be careful with this child. It would not do to risk him needlessly."

"I can assure you, I have no intention to incur Tywin Lannister's wrath. Unlike father I can see the worth of Lord Tywin's loyalty." Rhaegar replied.

The queen chuckled softly, before she looked at her son. "Oh, I did not mean that you should fear Tywin's wrath. Though it is truly terrible to behold, you should be more wary of my wrath."

"Mother?" This confused Rhaegar greatly. Why would she say such a thing? Maybe he had forgotten something. Some fact, some detail, that he should remember. But he couldn't.

"Young Jaime's mother was a dear friend of mine. A friend I have lost because of your father," Rhaella said sadly. "Lady Joanna had been my companion and confidant for some years, together with Princess Myriah, the ruling princess of Dorne."

Now he remembered. Only glimpses, but he remembered her. The golden lioness. A truly beautiful woman, with eyes like the purest green gems he had ever laid eyes on. And he remembered his father's actions. He remembered them more vividly than he remembered the lady herself. His father had lusted for this woman and his actions had always hurt his mother. Rhaegar remembered the anger he had felt. He was a mere child, no older than nine when he had last seen the lady. But he remembered that it was the time when he had lost all his admiration for his father. Memories he had tried to forget, returned now.

"Tywin was a different man when Joanna was still alive, you know. A better man. Less hard... less ruthless. But now. Keep an eye on his son. Your father wouldn't allow for you to marry Joanna's daughter, but at least I can fulfill a different promise. Our sons will not grow up indifferent towards each other."

"This was your doing?" Rhaegar half asked, half accused.

The smug smile on his mother's face was answer enough. So in the end this all was not his father's idea at all. He could only wonder what his mother must have done to influence the king enough to actually follow her suggestion. It only reminded him to never underestimate his mother's resourcefulness.

"Take care, Rhaegar. It is better for us to not talk about this any more. At least not in these halls, where a thousand ears listen to everything we say." He knew that she was right. Inside the Red Keep it would be nigh on impossible to keep a secret for long. And who knew what his father would do, should he hear that his wife gloated about deceiving him. "Come, Viserys, it is time for you to see your tutors." She gently pried the young boy away from Rhaegar and took his hand. But Viserys did not look all that happy about leaving his brother so soon.

"Go, Viserys. We will meet again soon. And who knows, if you are a good boy and listen to your mother, you may come and visit me in Dragonstone sometime soon." he ruffled his brother's hair once more, before he gently pushed him away. "I doubt that I will remain in the city for more than a day. I'd rather leave as soon as I have collected my new squire." he told the queen.

"A wise choice. Be vigilant and stay true to your path, Rhaegar. I pray that the day for you to ascend the throne won't be too far in the future."

"Farewell, mother, brother." Rhaegar inclined his head a bit, as his mother and brother left the balcony.

Rhaegar chuckled in amusement once more, as the entire gravity of the conversation he had just had crashed down on him. Manipulation was obviously the only tool that would gain him anything here in the capital. He only hoped that he would not have to resort to the same means with his own wife, once his father had settled on a suitable spouse for him. A life where he would always have to watch his back, even when he was with his wife and children, that was not the future he wanted.

"This was most... enlightening." Ser Arthur said, clearly amused.

"So you eavesdropped, Arthur."

"Me?" The knight asked sheepishly, "Perish the thought."

"Of course. But my mother was right. We should collect the boy and leave. This is not a place where we can act and talk as we please. And as long as we are here, you are my father's knight first and foremost. Can't have my best friend answering to anyone but me."

"Unless the king revokes them, my orders are clear. I am to protect and serve his heir. At all times."

"Then let us leave, before he has a reason to revoke these orders." Rhaegar said, as he began walking towards the nearby stairs. If it was his mother's wish, he would take the boy and teach him properly. Maybe there was more wisdom in her actions, than just the wish to fulfill a promise to a dead woman. But one thing was for sure, this would change a lot of things. This was bound to have a large impact on the politics in the Seven Kingdoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware that Rhaella and Joanna did not part on the best of terms. Let's just say that the queen has plans of her own and that Rhaegar does not need to know all his mother is planning to do in the near future...


	2. Prolog II

Young Jaime Lannister watched in silence, as his father paced before him. He had just arrived in the capital, where they had immediately ushered him to the Tower of the Hand, where Tywin Lannister, the Hand of the King, resided and worked most of the day. Not a moments rest for the young boy and he had yet to get a chance to ask why.

He had ridden nearly all day and night, following his father's urgent orders to come to King's Landing. It had been no bother to travel like this. He actually enjoyed this rare moment of freedom, he relished it. Out in the land, accompanied only by a small group of guards, but completely without any of his overbearing tutors. No, only him, his horse and the wind in his hair... maybe traveling so fast had actually been a bad idea in the end. His little adventure had been over far too soon.

Now he was curious, why his father had suddenly decided that he would have need of him, but he kept his moth firmly shut and waited for his father to talk. For a moment he wondered whether he would see Cersei during his stay at the Red Keep. His father had taken her with him, obviously in the hopes that she would make a right impression on the king and his heir. But for Jaime this meant that he had been left behind at Casterly Rock, only with his brother Tyrion and his uncle Kevan, who had been in charge of the keep in his brother's absence.

"You may wonder why you are here, Jaime," Tywin finally started.

"Yes, father," he paid rapt attention. Finally he would get answers.

"As you well know, you have reached the age for you to leave the safe confines of Casterly Rock, so you can learn those things your tutors cannot teach you. The time has come for you to test your mettle and add to the fame of our proud family." Tywin lectured his son, not that Jaime would have minded.

A large smirk grazed his lips, as he realized that he would finally leave his boring life behind. But he quickly hid his smirk, whenever his father looked his way. It would only end with a long and dreadful scolding, should his father catch him showing his emotions this openly.

'Never let others know what you think, what you feel. Only when they can't read you, you will have the upper hand' or so Jaime remembered the last mind numbing lecture. He really wished to avoid this, he would rather spend his time training or with Cersei.

"Jaime? Are you even paying attention?" His father snapped, when Jaime's thoughts had drifted towards his twin once more. The boy was instantly on alert and nodded vigorously. "This is important, Jaime. After a long... debate with the king, you have been chosen to serve his son, Prince Rhaegar, as his squire. This is an honor that most noble houses have coveted for years. By staying with the prince and serving him, you will gain much influence on our future king. Influence that will improve the reputation and power of our family."

Jaime was surprised by this. So far he had expected that his father would hand him over to one of his more powerful bannermen. Lord Crakehall was the most likely among them, as he was both powerful and loyal. But this... Jaime wasn't sure what to make of this. What would his live be like, as the squire of a Targaryen. All he knew about Rhaegar Targaryen was that he was the crown prince, the royal heir and that he was a scholarly man. At least that is what his father and uncle had called him once. A scholar prince. Not the knight he pretended to be these days...

"I will no disappoint you, father," Jaime replied dutifully, as he saw his father's intimidating glare.

"See to it that you won't. King Aerys is a lost cause to us, but his son is not. Do not fail our family, Jaime."Was his father's sole reply. The meeting was concluded with this and his father returned to his work, without caring much about what his son did now. It was a rather cold reception, but Jaime had become used to this. His father had been very cold towards his children, ever since his wife, their mother had died.

Jaime missed his mother dearly, but even more due to the fact that his father had grown so emotionally cold, that it was almost as if he had lost both his parents at the same time. But at least Cersei and him were treated with respect by their father. The same could not be said for their brother, Tyrion, whose birth had lead to their mother's demise.

Only now Jaime realized that his new change in his life would also mean that Tyrion would be alone now. Sure their uncles would still care for him and they even treated him normal, but Jaime knew that he was most likely the only member of the family that his malformed little brother was really close to. Life would be much harder for the five year old now.

He left the Tower of the Hand, as he pondered his situation. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he did not see the bulky knight, until he ran straight into him. He felt as if he had hit a wall and as he looked, it might have just as well been a wall of steel.

There before him stood a knight of the Kingsguard now, dressed in the iconic armor of the sworn defenders of the king. Jaime felt a bit embarrassed, that he had made a fool of himself, in front of a knight no less. The Kingsguards were among his idols, stalwart defenders of the king and the royal family. Strong and proud, only the best knights Westeros had to offer. But above all, one of the greatest knights in history served among them at the moment. Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. A living legend, both as a powerful warrior and as a true knight, who followed the ideals that most other knights seemed to forget far too easily.

But the man before him was not Ser Arthur. But he recognized the man none the less. It was Ser Oswell Whent. The man always carried his helmet with him, the large bat on it showing proudly. It made it easy to recognize him on sight.

"I am sorry, Ser Oswell, I wasn't looking," Jaime said, as he watched the knight cautiously. He knew better than to get on the bad side of a Kingsguard. They wouldn't kill him, but that did not mean that his life would be any easier with one of them bearing a grudge.

"Two more steps and you won't look again," the knight replied, obviously amused. Jaime was confused at first, before he realized that he had almost reached the stairs. Very steep stairs. Falling down would not end without some serious wounds. Now that would have been an embarrassing start for his time as Prince Rhaegar's squire. "Are you Jaime Lannister, boy?"

"Aye. That is me," Jaime replied.

"Good. Spares me the search. On the king's orders I have been appointed as your minder until the prince has arrived to take you off my hands." Ser Oswell muttered. Jaime wasn't sure whether this man was mad about this duty or not. But he was clearly not really happy about it either. "Come, boy."

"Where are we going?"

"To the training yard. I want to see whether there is hope for you or not. You better not be one of those lousy little shits who are too frightened to fight. We've already got enough of those fools in many former formidable houses."

"I won't disappoint you," this was clearly a challenge. Jaime loved such challenges. His tutors had long since stopped posing a real threat to him, but maybe a knight of the Kingsguard would be the right kind of opponent he had waited for.

And Ser Oswell truly did not disappoint. Never before had Jaime fought such a strong opponent, but that was to be expected. Kingsguard members are all among the best. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not break through the bulky man's defense. He knew that he was just a young boy, fighting a grown and fully trained man. Not to mention the decades of experience the knight had on him. But that did nothing to diminish Jaime's ardor.

The knight made crude and often times dark jokes, as he swatted Jaime's attacks away, as if his attacks were nothing more than an annoying fly that got too close. It riled the young Lannister up and so he fought with even more ferocity. But he was not ready to defeat such an opponent yet.

"Enough, Ser Oswell."

Jaime turned around to see the cause of this sudden interruption. He felt annoyed, though only for a moment, until he realized that the man before him now was the prince. Prince Rhaegar looked just like he remembered him from the tourney in Lannisport. Pure and undiluted Targaryen looks, with the silver blond hair and the violet eyes, that the royal family was known for. His poise was every bit that of a true crown prince, regal, proud, otherworldly. Now he even understood why his sister had been so taken with the prince. Tall, handsome, powerful, every maiden in the Seven Kingdom was bound to lust for this man.

"Of course, your grace." Ser Oswell bowed slightly, before he stepped back. But not before giving Jaime a shove, most likely to remind the boy to show proper respect. Or maybe just to annoy him, Jaime wasn't so sure when it came to this particular knight.

But Jaime remembered his manners and bowed as well. "Your grace," he muttered. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to call the prince, so he went with the usual respectful titles. Would he be allowed to call him something else? Surely as the prince's squire he would have some liberties that others did not enjoy? Or maybe not. He had expected to serve as squire for one of his father's lords, someone beneath his father's station, who would know better than to antagonize him. But the crown prince was an entirely different matter. Jaime's wasn't really prepared for this.

"So you are Jaime Lannister," Rhaegar said thoughtfully. "I believe we have met before, haven't we?"

"Only briefly, your grace. I was at the feast after the tourney in Lannisport, but we had not been formally introduced at that time," Jaime said.

During that particular feast his father had focused all his energy merely on introducing Cersei to the royal family, all in the hopes of convincing King Aerys to betroth his son to her. But the king refused, quite rudely as well. Jaime had been both furious and relieved. Furious about the insult to his sister, but at the same time relieved that Cersei would not be taken away from him. What a foolish notion, for in the end they were parted none the less. His father had taken Cersei with him to King's Landing, not giving up on convincing the king about the benefits of the proposed match. And Tywin Lannister would not stop to try, not until the prince was married.

"Lannisport, I remember. I believe you sat with your uncles," Jaime looked a bit surprised by this. In all truth he had not expected the prince to remember that tourney at all. "But there will be other times to reminisce, for now we should leave. I wish to leave the city before nightfall."

Jaime wondered why the prince wanted to leave so soon, but he did not question it. Maybe it wasn't his place or at least he would hear about this later. Surely as squire would be privy to a lot more secrets than most other servants. Servant... that would take some time getting used to.


	3. Prolog III

"Aim higher, lad. You won't succeed like this. You want to hit the more vulnerable spot between helmet and pauldrons, not the heavily armored chest," Ser Arthur advised, as he watched Jaime's struggle against one of Prince Rhaegar's men.

"Can't I take a break? I don't feel so good. The last dinner did not agree with me I fear..." Jaime asked shakily, as he looked indeed quite pale. And with every movement of the ship they were traveling on, his condition seemed to deteriorate.

Arthur did not answer, instead he looked at Rhaegar, waiting for a decision from the prince. Jaime was his squire and his to command. But the keen look on the knight's face made it clear what he thought about this matter. The boy had enough for one day.

Rhaegar chuckled, as he watched the young Lannister, before he made a dismissive gesture with his hand, "Alright. Go and lie down for now. We will resume your training at a later time." He said.

Jaime was obviously grateful and left hastily, to find a place that did not shake, not that this was a possible task at the moment. The sea had been rough since the day they had left King's Landing and the waves had only grown in strength, the further they got.

"Who would have thought that the boy would be seasick. What the great Tywin Lannister would say, seeing his proud son so feeble," Arthur jested lightly.

"We all had our difficulties with our first time on a ship, my friend. I remember you emptying your stomach quite fast... and on the lap of my Septa," Rhaegar reminded the knight, before they both shared laugh.

"Aye. Septa Rylene has never forgiven me that slight, however unintended it may have been." Arthur's gaze wandered, as he looked for any other persons around them. The crew was busy, minding the ship and the prince's guardsmen were nowhere to be seen. "But..."

"What, my friend? Feeling unwell, Arthur?"

"No. But I wonder. After watching the boy for a few days, there is one thing that leaves me confused. Your mother's words... they were... unexpected," His expression changed, a concentrated frown on his face, the jaunty smile gone for the moment.

"I know what you mean. A lot of it came as a surprise and my mother was rarely one to surprise me like this," His mother had always been open with him. He thought that he knew how to read her, but she had obviously deceived him and everyone else at court.

"Her words don't add up. I tried to remember the Lady Lannister, but her time at court ended some time before my appointment as a Kingsguard. But I know the rumors."

"Gossip, not rumors. Rumors have some truth hidden amongst the drivel, gossip is just made up to pass the time and discredit those of importance at court." Rhaegar interjected chidingly. He was never one to put much stock in rumors and gossip. The court was filled with the most insane claims and outrageous lies and to keep up with it was both time consuming and mind numbing. Even if there was the hint of a threat hidden amongst all the blather, he had other men in his employ to keep their eyes and ears open for such things.

"Gossip, yes. Untrue? Not necessarily." Arthur replied. "What they had said about the king and the lady..."

"Were made up lies. I find it hard to believe any of this and you should not be so gullible to believe it either. Do you really expect me to believe that Joanna Lannister had been my father's mistress? The mere idea is preposterous. Though it is a known fact that my father had lusted for this woman, there had never been a word about any sort of... illicit connection of the two. And just think about it, Tywin Lannister would not have married her, had there been any such relationship between the king and his betrothed. He is no man to appreciate... damaged goods."

The prince looked critically, disbelief obvious on his face. What a laughable idea. There were many more words, not all becoming of a man of his station, which he wanted to use to describe this claim. But he drowned them with a large gulp from his wine.

"You have to admit, some things have been hard to explain. I have conversed with Ser Barristan before we left and asked him about Lord Tywin's wife. Forgive me, should I have overstepped my boundaries, but I could not help myself. Your mother's words had been too puzzling." Arthur admitted. But looking at him, it was obvious that he was not sorry in the slightest. The knight was known to be well informed at most times, of course this wouldn't be any different.

"And what did he say?" Not that he was curious, for he was not. But if there was a rumor that could possibly do damage to his family's reputation, he had to know, so he could get rid of it and those who have started it.

"Though he decried any illicit actions most vociferously, he has admitted that Lady Joanna's dismissal from the Queen's service had been most... unexpected and abrupt. As was the sudden change in your father's friendship to Lord Tywin. They had been friends in their youth, good friends, we all have heard the stories of their exploits, from the time before Summerhall. But Ser Barristan has admitted that the presence of Lady Joanna had a large impact on the court in King's Landing."

Though he was loath to admit it, Rhaegar could not dismiss Arthur's words that easily. He had heard of this as well, but he had never believed any of this. But the disappearance of the golden lioness from the court had indeed been unexpected. If any of this was true, than it would suggest that his mother had tried to deceive him yet again... but why? Why lie about the late wife of Tywin Lannister and why the scheming to make his first born son and heir a ward of House Targaryen?

"I do not mean to imply anything by this, but the queen might have plans for the boy that we are not yet aware of."

"As does my father. And Lord Tywin. Jaime is the son of a very powerful and influential man and anyone who manages to get this boy under his thumb, will gain a fair share of that power and influence," Rhaegar concluded. But he had his doubts that this was really all there is to it.

"With all due respect, Rhaegar, but this does not look like the sort of court intrigue you usually have to face."

A mocking laugh escaped Rhaegar's lips, as he considered this. Court intrigue. He stayed clear of King's Landing to escape these mock games of death and deceit. Usually it were the noble houses, who clamored for the symbols of power, which the king would bestow upon those who had his attention. But maybe the current royal family was not just watching their subjects tear each other to pieces. Maybe they were far more involved in this game than he had expected at first. A dangerous and disturbing idea. House Targaryen and their ruling system were the only constant the Seven Kingdoms had. With them too involved in the game for power, the whole realm would suffer the consequences.

"The realm may be at peace at the moment, but should this information be handled without proper care and discretion, someone might try to shatter the fragile peace we have right now. The lord of the Riverlands is an opportunist and Dorne is always only one step from leaving the realm, to secure concessions from the king. And don't forget the North, only the gods know what goes on in that frozen land with its wild people who know only loyalty to House Stark and no one else." Arthur continued. "Your father's position is only strengthened because of his shared blood with the Baratheons and the strong alliance with the Lannisters. Should anyone shatter these bonds..."

Rhaegar sighed, knowing full well what the consequence of this would be. A new war, the realm divided, just like during the Dance of Dragons and the Blackfyre rebellions. They would have to tread carefully. But luckily they had one advantage at the moment. The young son and heir of Lord Tywin. With him under their control they had far more control over the situation. Maybe that was why his mother wanted the boy to be his squire. It was at the very least the reason why his father had given the boy to him, though the reasons why he had done it were most likely different from the queen's own.

"Why do I feel like the small boy, who gets conflicting yet similar orders from his parents?" Rhaegar asked wearily.

Arthur laughed and patted his friend lightly on the shoulder, "That is because you hid away on an island for many years, ignorant of what your family does. In a way you are still the young boy who had once asked Ser Willem to teach him how to fight, without telling anyone why you were suddenly interested in swordplay."

Rhaegar shook his head in exasperation. He wanted to deny this accusation, but he knew that Arthur was right. He could have stayed in King's Landing, despite his appointment as lord of Dragonstone. He could have... should have involved himself more. But he didn't. He was content with planning his future, far away from the trouble of the capital. A mistake.

* * *

It was early on the next morning as they finally saw the coast of Dragonstone. The dark and dreary volcanic island rose out of the sea before them, looking every bit as menacing as described in the stories.

Rhaegar could not keep the smirk off of his face, as he saw young Jaime look at the island with the curiosity and giddiness that only children were allowed to exhibit. He wondered whether he had looked the same, but the way Arthur smirked at him, he most likely looked the same. Arthur had to know, he had been his personal knight ever since he had left his family for the first time.

"That is Dragonstone, lad," Arthur said, as he joined Jaime. "The ancestral seat of House Targaryen. This is where everything had begun. Now you will see the fortress of Aegon the Conqueror and the seat of every heir apparent of House Targaryen."

"Jaime," Rhaegar called his squire. The boy looked surprised at first, but complied quickly and bustled over to him. It was obvious that the meaning of duty and respect had been drilled into this boy's head from the very first day of his education. It would be both helpful and hindering in his plans for the boy. "Once we arrive, you will also meet my other squire, Myles Mooton, the younger son of the Lord of Maidenpool. He is around you age and I expect you to treat each other with the respect and dignity befitting of your station. Is that clear?" Gods, the last thing he needed would be quarreling squires. Better make it clear now, that wrong behavior will not be tolerated.

"Yes, Prince Rhaegar," the boy replied dutifully.

"Very good. Myles will be able to show you around on the island and introduce you to the noteworthy people."

"Your grace... is true that the people here..." Jaime stopped mid sentence, obviously unsure whether he should really ask that question or not. Rhaegar was curious what the boy wanted to know.

"Speak up. Don't be shy. I want you to ask questions, else you won't learn as quickly as necessary." Rhaegar told the boy, as he tried to look supportive and open minded.

"Forgive me, your grace. I should not have considered asking this... it is inappropriate."

Now Rhaegar was truly confused. What kind of inappropriate questions can an elven year old boy ask him? "Gods, Rhaegar, are you really not getting what the boy is asking?" Arthur asked, obviously amused. "The boy wants to know about the Dragonseeds. I have seen him read the book about Dragonstone I have given him. Spent half of last night reading about the island and its history. The last chapter before he dozed off was about your ancestors... pastime with the local village girls."

"Dragonseeds..." Rhaegar repeated. Now he understood why the boy stopped mid sentence, when he realized that this was not the kind of thing he should ask the future king of the Seven Kingdoms. It was a topic he had only investigated in passing. It had never been of much interest to him. "Some might consider the actions of my ancestors... unsavory and dishonorable. But from all we know, the people on Dragonstone had been more than willing participants. So to answer your question, Jaime, there might still be some remnants of my bloodline left in all the people on this island, but there had been no true Dragonseeds in some generations, as far as I know. The greatest of them vanished with the dragons of my family."

"Not that the lasses on the island would be unhappy, should the prince decide to pay them some more attention," Arthur jested merrily. "Don't look like that, Rhaegar. You know it is true. But alas, there won't be any more Targaryen bastards here in the near future. A pity. There are some very pretty ones among the smallfolk, who show the traits of the old Valyrian blood. Maybe one or two of them will be to your liking, Jaime."

"My... father would not like that..." Strangely the boy did not look all that bothered about that fact.

"That did not sound as if you were opposed to the idea," Arthur chuckled, "Seems like we might have a rebellious nature in this one, Rhaegar."

Even the prince had to smirk now. Maybe this boy was truly more than just his father's pawn. Maybe it would be possible to make sure that Jaime would choose his side on his own, instead of blindly following Lord Tywin. That alone would make all future plans much easier. For Rhaegar and for his parents, whatever their true plans may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically the end of the prolog. The next chapter would be in the year 281 AL, after Jaime has become a knight...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been some time since the last update. Sorry about that.
> 
> This chapter is the first where the real story starts. I have skipped the four years of Jaime's service as a squire, but don't worry, some of the events that have happened in that time will be mentioned at some point.

Silence descended upon the last battlefield, a grave silence that was almost suffocating everything in its wake. Yet it was not as unwelcome as one would have expected. After the haze and the thrill of the battle, it felt calming, forgiving the survivors for the bloody deed they had just done. A gods given reprieve from what should be a moment of penance.

However, none of this really matter to Jaime Lannister. The young squire was just glad to be alive. His face and hands felt clam, almost sticky from the blood. His armor felt uncomfortable, itchy and too hot despite the cool breeze that passed between the trees of the Kingswood.

The final battle against the Kingswood Brotherhood had been intense, as the outlaws had put their faith in one last desperate strike against the king's troops, lead by Ser Arthur Dayne. Only few of the Brotherhood had survived. Their leaders were not among them those unfortunate sods.

Jaime had seen Ser Barristan Selmy slay the outlaw lord, Simon Toyne. The young squire himself had crossed swords with the infamous Smiling Knight, a man who claimed chivalry but only gave madness in return. The young Lannister had fought admirably, but he would not have survived, had it not been for Ser Arthur Dayne's timely arrival. The famed knight finally managed to end the Smiling Knight, in a fight that Jaime would remember forever. The entire campaign against the Brotherhood would be a story Jaime would tell for the rest of his life.

“He is too young, Arthur. He is too untried, too inexperienced, too rash!” Jaime heard Ser Barristan argue furiously with Ser Arthur. Though he did not know what this was about, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was about him.

“He has done us all proud, Barristan. He has earned the right, by his skills, not by his father's name,” Ser Arthur replied calmly.

Both knights remained silent after this, however it was obvious that Ser Barristan was quite displeased by this turn of events. But the man respected Ser Arthur too much to further impugn his honor by opposing his decision. But he stayed away, as Ser Arthur approached Jaime, his greatsword still clutched tightly in his hand.

“Jaime Lannister,” Ser Arthur said imperiously, “Kneel!”

Jaime was too shocked the react immediately. But he could feel the eyes of all the men on him, as they all must have guessed what Ser Arthur was about to do. Soon Jaime realized it as well. He quickly went down on one knee in front of the knight, his eyes cast down. He wasn't sure if this was real or not, but if it was, this would truly be one of his fondest memories.

“Jaime Lannister, you have proven yourself to me and Prince Rhaegar, through your loyal and exemplary service. You have shown valor in battle and true chivalry beyond. Now I must ask you, will you swear to uphold the laws of his grace, King Aerys Targaryen, Second of his name, king of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men? Will you swear to act with honor and in the name of the Seven, to be the shield of those who cannot defend themselves and a champion of justice?”

“I swear,” Jaime replied solemnly.

“Then rise, Ser Jaime Lannister. You have knelt down as a boy, now rise as a knight and do your family proud!” Ser Arthur commanded, after he had touched both of Jaime's shoulders with the tip of his sword.

Jaime rose slowly, still in disbelief. Had this really just happened? He was merely a boy of fifteen namedays. No one had ever become a knight at such a young age. No one had ever earned the right to call himself a knight, at the age when some have yet to participate in their first tourney or even see their first real battle. But when the men around them cheered for him, the truth slowly began to sink in. He was a knight now. A man, no longer a boy. He had dreamed of this day for so long...

“You have earned this, Jaime. Prince Rhaegar will agree with me, there was never one as deserving as you,” Ser Arthur said, as he placed an armored hand on his young friends shoulder.

For four years he had spent nearly every day and most of the nights with the boy, training him relentlessly in those things Rhaegar could not teach him. Four hard years Arthur considered well spent. They had managed to form the proud son of Lord Tywin Lannister into a formidable man and most importantly, into a loyal friend. Or so Arthur hoped at least. As a knight the boy would no longer be bound to server Rhaegar, as he had been as his squire. Now they would see if all their well planned designs for the boy would work.

“Clear this mess and get ready to return home. Our battle is over,” Arthur announced loudly. His words were met with even more cheers and approval. He knew his men were sick and tired of the Kingswood and would be more than happy to return home. He himself longed for a good bed, clean, with dry sheets and some cushions. Oh how he missed the cushions...

But Jaime had not listened to his mentor. He was still lost in his own world. His face still filled with disbelief. It would take some time for this to sink in. A knight... He was a knight now! His dream had come true, so much earlier than he would have ever dared to dream... His father will be so proud of him! He had earned his family great fame with this! This was worthy of the Lannister legacy that his father valued so much more than his children's happiness.

Despite their crushing victory against the Brotherhood and the rather small distance to the capital, it had still taken Ser Arthur and his men more than a week to reach King's Landing. But it was worth the wait, as the people cheered for their victorious knights, who had freed the Kingswood from the dangerous Brotherhood, which had frightened them so.

Unlike the smallfolk in the Kingswood, the people in the capital only knew the stories they had been told by those who had become victims of these outlaws. Merchants, knights and nobles. To them the Kingswood Brotherhood had been a fearsome bunch of thieves, murderers and rapists. Their destruction was a reason for great joy. And they celebrated their heroes.

Jaime rode next to Ser Barristan, a few feet behind Ser Arthur, who lead their group into the city. Jaime didn't know why, but Ser Barristan had taken it upon him, to teach the newest knight of their group about all that was expected of him now. Behavior, speech, proprieties, all those things that Jaime had been beaten into Jaime's head since before he had learned to walk and talk. It was obvious that Ser Barristan was not very happy about his knighting. He even mentioned it once to him, when they sat around a table at an inn. No matter what Ser Arthur had said, Ser Barristan believed Jaime to be too young and too inexperienced. His actions only spurred the young Lannister on, to do his utmost to prove the man wrong.

For now, however, he had only one thing in mind. He wanted to see his sister again. Oh how he longed for her. His Cersei. His beautiful, perfect twin sister. He was glad that she was still in King's Landing, with their father. This way he could meet her, be with her, if only for a short time. His father would send him home, to Casterly Rock. There was no doubt about that. And Cersei would most likely not be allowed to come with him...

“Ser Jaime!” the young Lannister jerked up, as he realized that someone was talking to him. Well someone else but Barristan Selmy. Much to his surprise, they had already reached the Red Keep and the majority of the men had dismounted from their horses and ascended the steps towards the keep itself. A stablehand had already come to take his horse from him. But he had been to busy daydreaming about Cersei to realize this.

He quickly dismounted and followed the other knights into the Red Keep, as he had no idea what he was supposed to do now. He was no longer bound to follow Prince Rhaegar, now that he had been knighted. His days as a squire, as a servant to the prince were over. His father would most likely demand to see him now.

“Jaime, don't loiter in the halls. Prince Rhaegar is waiting for us with the Hand of the King,” Ser Arthur called out to him. The knight gesture for his student to follow him, as he walked away, towards the Tower of the Hand.

The young Lannister wasn't sure what he was supposed to expect now. The prince and his father, the two men who had governed his life to this day. The two men who would rule his life in the future. Even as a knight he would not be free. He was the firstborn son of a great house. His father would command him until the day he would die and even once Jaime would take his father's place as Lord of Casterly Rock, he would still be ruled by the king... by Rhaegar, who would hopefully take the throne soon.

As he walked into the chamber his father had occupied for his work, he could already see him and the prince. Lord Tywin Lannister and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, seated at his father's desk, talking all serious about matters of the realm.

“Your grace,” Ser Arthur greeted the prince first. The bowed slightly less to Lord Tywin, “My lord. We have been informed that you wished to see us as soon as possible.”

“Yes, very good. The news of your victory have reached us a few days ago. Even his highness seemed satisfied with the outcome and the utter obliteration of those dishonorable outlaws. Without them, the trade with the Stormlands will increase once more and we can put this mess behind us.”

“We all can be more at ease, without these men at our doorstep. Elia will feel safer now, knowing that they are gone.” Prince Rhaegar added. “And I believe we have even more reason to celebrate,” the prince looked at Jaime, a friendly smile on his lips, “The whole capital talks about the youngest knight in recorded history. Ser Jaime Lannister, the latest addition to a dynasty of exceptional men.”

“Thank you, your grace,” Jaime replied. He tried to keep the smirk off his face, but failed badly at it. His pride soared at the thought that everyone admired him for his achievement. This pleased him greatly. As soon as he would be able to celebrate this with Cersei, his happiness would be complete. Maybe he can really live up to his father's expectations. Cersei surely is proud of him. She must be waiting for him, he would see her as soon as he could escape from the prince.

“Yes, he did our family proud,” Lord Tywin agreed, “But you must excuse me for now. I have much to discuss with his majesty.” He grabbed a pile of neatly stacked papers and left the room without as much as a second look at his son.

Jaime knew better than to expect a different treatment from the man. At least not in front of other people. They would talk at a later time. Alone. But despite that, this lack of... enthusiasm about his son's achievement displeased Jaime greatly.

The three remaining occupants of the room remained silent, until they could no longer hear the lord's footsteps on the winding stairs of the tower.

“You did good Jaime. You did good. But I may yet have need of your services,” Prince Rhaegar told him somberly.

The young Lannister wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be surprised or not. His father must have seen this coming, why else would they have met here to talk? The Hand of the King and the royal heir had not much else to discuss. Only the king had need of his Hand. Only the king commands Tywin Lannister. King Aerys would never cede any powers to his son.

“You have been a good squire and a loyal friend so far, Jaime. I am in dire need of friends I can trust. As the days pass, I can no longer be sure how many of these I truly have.” Jaime was taken aback by the brutal honesty of the man he had come to respect as his future king. Rhaegar was a poet, his words flowing, painting the world he tried to describe, sugarcoating his true feelings and intent. Never had the prince spoken so directly about one of his worries.

“How can I be of service, your grace?”

Rhaegar gave him a tight lipped smile, as he heard Jaime's answer. But what else should Jaime answer him? The prince and Ser Arthur have made him who he is today. A strong man, a knight, the youngest there ever was. And Jaime trusts the prince. More than he would even trust his father. There had never been any dishonesty, no veiled schemes for the greater good of the family. There was no doubt for the young man, that this prince had it in him to become the greatest king of his grand dynasty.

“The times are grim, Jaime. My father... he has not been well for a long time. The whispers have always been there. Whispers of insanity. To the Septons all of my family are mad, one way or another. The lords of all Seven Kingdoms have followed eventually. My father is... mad. I fear the day will come, when he makes a decision that we all will regret dearly. His growing obsession with Wildfire is reason for great worry, Jaime. We have to be ready to act.” Rhaegar said, a sorrowful look on his face. “When that day comes, I have to be ready. And I need men I can trust by my side. Are you willing to be one of these men, Ser Jaime?”

Jaime could hardly believe his own ears. What the prince was speaking of... this was open rebellion against the king. Even his firstborn son and heir was not exempt from punishment for this crime. Yet he knew that Rhaegar spoke the truth. King Aerys was mad and a mad king would destroy the Seven Kingdoms.

“Why me? Why not my father? He is the one who has the power in the West. He has the influence. I am merely a son, a knight. What can I do?”

“Your father is an excellent Hand of the King and likely the most powerful of my father's vassals. But he has no reason to support me in this endeavor.”

“But I...”

“But you are my friend, Jaime. I have watched you grow from a haughty little boy to a proud and honorable man. I trust you, will you trust me as well?” Rhaegar asked him.

“I trust you, your grace.”

“It gladdens me to hear that.” Rhaegar replied, a fond expression on his face, now that he felt assured that Jaime would still support his cause. The Westerlands would be a huge help, should he be forced to take his father's throne by force. Nevertheless, he still had hope that it wouldn't come to that. “I have kept you long enough, Jaime. Go and rest. You will need all of your strength for tonight's feast.”

“A feast?”

“But of course. To celebrate the defeat of the Kingswood Brotherhood. And to celebrate your great achievement,” the prince said, knowing how much it pleased the boy to hear that they would also celebrate his knighting.

“I'll be looking forward to that.” Jaime replied. He couldn't keep the wide smirk away, not that he would have tried now. “By your leave, your grace,” He bowed slightly, before he turned around and left as quickly as he had come, leaving Rhaegar alone with Ser Arthur.

“Some of the other knights feel slighted by Jaime's knighting. Ser Barristan was most vocal about it. He believes that the boy is not ready. Rightfully so, I have to admit.” Ser Arthur said.

Prince Rhaegar adopted a thoughtful look, as he considered this. “It had to be done. Jaime is a good lad, but his pride makes him vulnerable to outside influence. Let him have this honor. If it ensures that he stands on our side, I will gladly deal with the disgruntled knights myself.”

“And what if his father does not support Jaime's decision?”

“Lord Tywin is a cunning and ruthless man, but for all his dangerous traits, he has one redeeming quality. He would do anything to ensure the survival of his heir.” Rhaegar replied solemnly. He despised the games the other lords and ladies played at his father's court. However, he had to admit that it was far easier to be part of the game, than to oppose it. “But we have to act quickly now or else our influence on the boy will lessen. I have already talked to your sister about this.”

Arthur growled in displeasure as he heard that. He had begrudgingly accepted that they needed to guide Jaime. His sister's involvement, however, was a source of constant consternation and anger. Ashara loved to play the games at court, but she did not understand how dangerous her gambles could be. Her participation in Rhaegar's plans could very well be a death sentence for her, if she pissed off the wrong person in the process.

“Don't look like that. She has done remarkably in the past and should she succeed, her future will also be ensured. We have to put an end to Lord Tywin's plans for his son. Should Jaime marry the Tully girl, he would drift away from us and fall under the influence of the likes of Hoster Tully. The man is far too ambitious for my liking and utterly unpredictable.”

Ser Arthur sighed. He rubbed his neck with his right hand, as his gaze drifted away. He really didn't want to see Rhaegar's face in this situation, “But that does not mean that I have to like the idea that you try to whore out my sister for the sake of your plan.”

The lilac eyes of the prince narrowed in displeasure, as he heard his friend's words. Did Arthur really think so badly of him? Did he trust him so little, where his sister was involved?

“I would never do or condone anything that would shame your sister. Her interest in the boy was none of my doing,” Rhaegar replied. “Everything will turn out fine, trust me.”

 


End file.
